


A Friend in Need

by SassyInkPen



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, undercover in a gay bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-18
Updated: 2009-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-03 07:08:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyInkPen/pseuds/SassyInkPen





	A Friend in Need

"You want me to what?!" Ray arched one eyebrow and cocked his head in case he'd heard incorrectly.

"It's just a little surveillance," Welsh said, stirring his coffee. "You take the mountie, you go have a little look around, you see what you can pick up."

"Bad choice of words, Sir. May I ask why _I've_ been blessed with this assignment?"

Welsh grinned at him. "Apparently, Detectives Huey and Gardino had the good fortune to be out doing actual work this afternoon. Perhaps if you were more familiar with that concept I would not have to find things for you to do." He grinned tightly. "The manager of the club is waiting for you at your desk. He can give you all the particulars."

 

*****

 

"So, we're to enter the club in the guise of locals and try to blend in?" Fraser's voice drifted around the closet door, which Ray had propped open so he could use the mirror.

"Exactly," said Ray, straightening the collar of his silk shirt and brushing an invisible speck of dust off the shoulder. "The guy says they've had a string of muggings in the alley out back, and they're all bar customers. He thinks the muggers are picking their marks inside and then luring them out. He's worried that it's gonna get worse than a mugging pretty soon."

"That's a fairly logical assumption, Ray."

"Yeah, I know it is," Ray huffed, "But that still doesn't mean I want to spend a night fending off unwanted advances in a gay bar."

"Well, now, you know not all of them are going to-" There was a sudden pause and Ray could hear Fraser's feet shuffle slightly. "Oh, dear..."

"What?" Ray peeked around the edge of the door.

Fraser was tugging at the hem of the black t-shirt Ray had brought for him to wear. It clung to every curve and muscle of his torso. "I think you got this in a size too small," he said, flexing his shoulders against the taut material.

Ray grinned broadly. "No, Benny, you look fine. You look good. That's what the guy said you should wear. He told me everything we needed to know."

"I'm supposed to wear clothes that are too small?" Fraser furrowed his brow.

"No, see," Ray shook his head and beckoned with one hand, "Come and have a look."

Fraser stepped around to face the mirror, still perplexed.

"Look, it shows off your body," Ray explained, slapping Fraser on the back. "Gays love this kind of thing. You'll have to beat 'em off with a stick."

Fraser turned sideways and eyed himself critically. "You really think so?"

"Oh, _yeah_..." Ray said with a grin. "Hell, I'd go for you myself. If I was...you know... _that way._"

"Why, thank you, Ray," Fraser smiled. "Shall we go?"

 

*****

 

"WHAT, RAY?"

"I SAID, "DO YOU WANT SOMETHING TO DRINK"?"

The pounding music was so loud that Ray could feel his insides beginning to jell. At first it was gross, but after he got used to it, it was kind of nice. He flagged down the bartender and ordered a couple of drinks.

Then he leaned close enough to Fraser to speak in his ear. "Ok, now we just gotta mingle for a while, see if we can spot anything suspicious."

It was a smallish place, but packed, and fairly dark. Ray wasn't entirely sure what good all this was going to do, but as assignments went, hanging out in a club for the evening wasn't such a bad one after all. He grabbed his beer off the bar and took a sip of it, leaning back against the rail. To his great amusement, a few guys were already starting to check out Fraser. And they weren't too shy about it either.

Ray handed him a beer.

"Oh. No, thanks, Ray." Fraser said, holding up his hands.

"Just hold it, Fraser. Blend in, remember?"

"All right." Fraser took it and kind of half-heartedly raised it at Ray. A young redhead slunk by and gave Fraser a steamy leer before moving on.

Ray smirked. "Ok, now get out there and show off your ass a little."

Fraser's head whipped around, "What?"

Ray threw back his head and laughed. He nudged Fraser in the side, "Come on...Let's mingle."

"Perhaps we could cover more ground if we split up," Fraser suggested. "Our mugger is more likely to target a person who appears to be alone, rather than a couple."

"That's very true, Benny," Ray agreed, taking a swing of his beer. "Let's meet up again in half an hour."

"Ok, where?"

Ray scanned the room. "By the john."

Fraser looked momentarily confused until he followed Ray's gaze and realized what he was referring to. He nodded curtly and set off to stroll around the room. Ray had to stifle a little chuckle. The guy just looked so fucking _earnest_, and he was clueless to the attention he was drawing as he passed.

 

*****

 

Ray sighed and checked his watch, then searched the crowd again. It had been a little over half an hour and he was standing outside the restroom like they'd agreed, but there was no sign of Fraser. So, maybe he'd actually had to use the facilities. Come to think of it, so did Ray.

It took Ray a few moments of consideration before entering the men's room. Not that he couldn't handle it, of course, but he knew what kind of stuff went on in places like this. He just wanted to be cool about it, that was all.

The bathroom was more like a hallway; urinal trough on one side and a few stalls on the other. At the far end was a large archway to a darkened room. Ray could see just enough from the glow of the ceiling lights to have a pretty good idea what was going on in there. He forced his eyebrows back down into their normal position and took a spot at the farthest end of the trough, unzipping his fly. It didn't take much glancing around to see that Fraser wasn't in there with him.

Which left three options. He was still out in the bar somewhere, but Ray didn't think so, because he'd scanned the room pretty hard, and Fraser kind of stuck out anyway. He was getting mugged, which Ray also thought unlikely since Fraser would have probably found some way of signaling him if he'd been onto something. Which only left the darkened room that made Ray's eyebrows go up.

Ray zipped up his pants and went over the mirror, smoothing back his hair and trying to seem nonchalant. A guy at the sink smiled at him in the glass. Ray smiled weakly and nodded back. He was going to have to check back there...he just knew it.

"Now or never, Raymondo," he told his reflection. Then he turned on his heel and strode into that room like he owned the place.

He needn't have worried, hardly anyone took any notice of him at all. Most of them we're rather busy at the moment, and what few that weren't actively engaged had more interesting things to look at than a fully dressed guy in the doorway. The room had black and red walls, and one dim red bulb that cast more of a glow than any kind of useful light. In that glow were guys doing pretty much everything Ray could imagine two guys doing to each other, and in several cases, there were three or more.

His search was over before he had time for his eyes to adjust. From one back corner, he heard a nervously gasped, "Ray!" When he could see through the gloom, Ray looked to where the voice had come from and saw Fraser flattened against one wall looking back at him with wide eyes.

Ray was about to tell Fraser to come on and get the hell out of there, when he grasped the entire situation. The _reason_ Fraser was plastered against the wall and clawing at the paint behind him, was a lean little blond with a tank top and tattoos on both arms. Said blonde was on his knees, one hand stretched up over Fraser's stomach, the other curved around his ass...and his mouth firmly planted on the crotch of Fraser's jeans. Ray had to step around a couple guys to get a closer view. He wasn't entirely sure he was seeing things correctly.

Yup. That was Fraser, standing behind not quite three feet of kneeling gay boy. The look Fraser was projecting at him clearly said _HELP ME_. Ray slipped his hands into his pockets and rocked back on his heels with a grin that equally clearly said _What?, and miss the show? _ The look he got back was a threat that contained language he'd never heard Fraser utter out loud.

Still, Ray couldn't quite bring himself to break up the little scene right away. It was far too entertaining to see his prim and proper mountie shoved up against a wall with his t-shirt rucked up around his chest and pink stains of embarrassment on his cheeks. And his stomach. That was interesting. Then, the kid apparently did something talented because Fraser's eyes fluttered shut and his mouth fell open for a moment before he closed it and swallowed hard.

It was in that moment that Ray saw what all the fuss was about, why all these guys couldn't keep their eyes off Fraser. Hell, why all women everywhere couldn't keep their eyes off Fraser. He was fucking gorgeous. Ray was impressed.

As he watched, the kid got bolder and popped the button on Fraser's jeans, sliding the zipper down eagerly. Fraser's eyes flew open and he looked down quickly. "OH! Ah...Thank you kindly, but, um..." He glanced up pleadingly. "_Ray_..."

"All right, all right, all right," Ray relented, moving forward. He toed the blond in the ass with his shoe. "Hey! Hands off the merchandise, kid, that one's mine."

The kid grumbled and shot Ray a glance over his shoulder. "Fuck off, dude, find your own date."

"This _is_ my date, pipsqueak, now hands off before I start snappin' fingers." Ray caught a few stares out of the corner of his eye and realized they were starting to attract attention.

Either the guy believed Ray's threat, or wasn't in the mood to argue, because he stood up and shrugged at Fraser. "Jealous boyfriend, huh?"

"Oh, there must be some mistake," Fraser said, blinking with surprise. He pointed between Ray and himself. "We're not a couple. I mean, we're not even-"

"And _you_," Ray ground out, cutting him off before he got them killed. "You think I'm gonna keep putting up with you whoring around?"

"Well, I..."

They were definitely attracting attention now, and it wasn't overly friendly. A feuding couple Ray figured they could take, but not a couple of straight imposters barging in on their territory.

He shoved Fraser up against the wall again, pinning him with a hand thrust up under his chin. "The hell we're not a couple," he said, raising his voice and hoping that Fraser would be smart enough to play along. "You don't break up with _me_, Benny, I'll _tell_ you when we're through, and believe me we are _not_ through. Not by a long shot."

Fraser was goggling at him and clawing the paint again, and the collected throng was still watching. There was no turning back now. Ray flicked a glance out of the corner of his eye, and then went for it. He kissed Fraser. Hard. On the mouth.

And thank god, Fraser finally understood the game, because he was kissing back. In fact, he was kissing back really well, Ray realized, and then Fraser's hands were on his hips. Fraser was pulling him closer, and Ray found himself pressed up against his body, with Fraser's arms wrapped around him to hold him there and Fraser's mouth hot against his own.

Ray pulled back from the kiss a little and they both stood there panting. "You okay, Benny?" he asked.

"Yes, Ray," Fraser said, still wrapped around him. "Thank you for stepping in."

"Yeah sure, anytime," Ray said in a low voice. Then Fraser was stretching forward and kissing him again, and Ray figured that was just as well because there were still a few guys watching and it was better to overplay the part than to give themselves away.

Fraser was putting his all into the role, too, rocking his body ever so slightly and running a hand up Ray's back. When that hand slid back down and right over the curve of his ass, Ray made a kind of muffled squeak. And Fraser moaned.

That caught Ray's attention, and he suddenly became a whole lot more _aware_ of the situation. Of Fraser's muscular body pinned against him, and the heat of his hands and his mouth and his skin. Fraser's shirt was still shoved up and Ray could feel the smooth warmth of his torso through the thin silk of his own shirt. Ray took notice of Fraser's hands holding onto him and his deep breathing, of the way their thighs touched and then...he noticed Fraser's hard-on, digging into his hip like it had a mind of its own.

"Jeez, Benny," he gasped, breaking the kiss. He didn't know exactly what it meant. Hell, his own dick wasn't exactly ignoring the situation, but this whole thing...it was unexpected.

Fraser blushed and kind of shrugged. "I know. I'm very sorry about that. It just...happened."

He looked uncomfortable and Ray really didn't want to make him feel bad about it, because it wasn't all that unreasonable, and Ray certainly wasn't the type to freak out about shit like that. And it _was_ a really good kiss. "Come on," he said with a light smile, "Let's get out of here. The muggers catch a break tonight."

Fraser nodded and Ray smirked. He grabbed the front of Fraser's t-shirt and curled his fist in it, stepping back and yanking Fraser away from the wall. As he dragged Fraser through the room, he said loudly, "This better be the last time I catch you out in bars acting like a slut behind my back, you got that? You get your ass back home where it belongs."

"Yes, Ray."

 

*****

 

Ray pretty much kept up the act all the way out of the parking lot and down the street to where they'd left the car. It wasn't until they were a couple of blocks away that he blew out a sigh of relief and settled down a little lower in the seat.

"Well, that was somethin' else, eh, Benny?" He turned to look at Fraser.

Fraser nodded weakly. He was still flushed and wide-eyed. One hand held the door handle in a death grip, and the other did the same to his left thigh. Ray grinned, "You're not freakin' out on me, are you?"

"Ah, well..." Fraser licked his lips. "Not exactly."

"Not _exactly?_ What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Ray furrowed his brow and looked quizzically at Fraser. He noted the pink cheeks and shallow breath, and as he looked down... "Oh."

Fraser looked up at him guiltily. "I'm afraid so, Ray."

"You're still turned on from that? Really?"

"Well...You can effect quite a commanding presence when you want to."

Ray smirked. "And that turns your crank?"

"It would appear so." Fraser was staring straight ahead now, sitting ramrod straight in the seat. "It's not very...comfortable."

"Aw, you don't need to feel that way, Benny," Ray said good-naturedly. "I'm not bothered by it."

"I mean physically," Fraser said in a strained voice.

"_Oh!_" Ray kept his eyes glued to the road. That was a hell of a spot to be in. Ray could totally sympathize with him there. He thought about the way Fraser looked in the back room of the bar, how he _felt_. The taste of those kisses were still on Ray's mouth.

Ray glanced over at Fraser out of the corner of his eye. Fraser was still staring straight ahead, a desperate expression on his face. Ray turned back to focus on the road, flexing his hands on the steering wheel. In his peripheral vision he saw Fraser sneak a peek at him.

Ray pulled up in front of Fraser's building and cleared his throat. After a moment he said, "I could help you with that, maybe."

"What?"

"Just an idea. I mean...I started it, I guess."

"True."

"Unless you have a thing for that blond..."

"No, Ray. I don't." There was a hint of a smile in Fraser's voice.

Ray shut the car off. "Ok, here's the thing. I don't really know exactly what it is I'm offering to do here, I just feel kind of responsible, you know. That wasn't nothing back there."

"No. That's true."

When Ray turned, Fraser was already crawling across the seat, sliding a hand up his shoulder and staring at him through the fringe of his eyelashes. Ray swallowed hard and couldn't help but look at Fraser's mouth, which was partly open and already only a fraction of an inch from his own.

And then they were kissing, and it wasn't nearly as weird as it was before. Only this time, Ray was going to see Fraser come. Hell, if he believed his own offer, was going to _make_ Fraser come, and what the hell would that be like? Ray remembered himself and put an arm around Fraser, and then Fraser was pulling him close like before, and god, it was _good_. It really was, and that still kind of surprised Ray, because he'd never really thought about it before, even though he was pretty sure he would have said he didn't go for that kind of thing.

Fraser was all over him, hands and lips and hot breath, kissing him along his jaw and down his neck, and that was nice, Ray thought with more surprise. And damned if he didn't find himself with the same problem Fraser had. Fraser seemed to have a plan in mind, because he was leaning heavily against Ray, balancing on the point of their kiss while one hand fumbled with his own belt buckle and the other worked at Ray's. He was moaning and rocking his hips.

Ray pulled back to try to say something, but Fraser followed and Ray had to struggle a little to get Fraser to relent for a few seconds. "Wait, wait," panted Ray, "not here, Benny."

"What?" Fraser pleaded, "Too public?"

"No," said Ray, "not on the seats. Do you know how much this upholstery cost?"

"You're worried about upholstery at a time like this?"

Ray arched an eyebrow. "Tell you what. Your uniform is in the back seat. Why don't you throw down your coat and we'll screw around on that. I'll use your hat for leverage."

"Ray." Fraser looked at him reproachfully.

"Yeah, I didn't think so. Get out of the car."

 

*****

 

The race to the third floor was clumsy at best. Difficult for both of them, and Fraser kept looking like he was thinking of stopping, so that Ray had to push him most of the way.

They got inside the apartment and Fraser closed the door and leaned back against it, eyeing Ray with an enigmatic expression. He stood there, frozen in the moment, with only his tongue working nervously at his lower lip.

"What? _Now_ you have restraint?" Ray said, folding his arms over his chest.

Fraser grinned. "I got my ass back home."

"Yes, you did." Ray was about to ask him what was up with that, when he remembered what Fraser had said in the car. That he had a commanding presence. Ok, he decided, he could play that game. He folded his arms over his chest and took a couple steps closer. "And I better not have to waste any more of my precious time chasin' it all over town. Got that?"

Fraser's cheeks turned pink and he said in a strained voice, "Yes, Ray."

Ray smiled and nodded his head, and Fraser grinned slightly. Oh yeah, they understood each other.

Then Ray lunged forward and grabbed Fraser by the front of the shirt, hauling him over to the bed and shoving him down on it. Fraser smirked and then immediately schooled his features into a look of shock and repentance. Ray climbed on top of him and pinned him down. "I guess I'm gonna have to teach you a lesson now, huh?"

"I said I wouldn't do it anymore," Fraser told him, twisting his wrists without resisting.

Hell, this was fun. Ray scoffed and shook his head, taking time to look Fraser over, savor the feel of that strong body between his thighs. "That's what you said the last time," he chided.

Fraser furrowed his brow and Ray realized that he'd crossed that line into things that weren't true, and while Fraser could apparently play the game from where it started in the bar, he couldn't just come right out and lie about things that had never happened. Ray clamped a hand over Fraser's mouth before he could protest and added, "And frankly, it doesn't matter, because I deserve a little payback for showin' up right when you needed me, and saving your ass, _again_."

Fraser nodded frantically and thrust his hips hard against Ray, either loving the game or growing impatient with it. Not that it mattered, because the cure for both was the same. Ray slid his hand around the back of Fraser's head and held him by the hair as he kissed Fraser hard and rough, making him moan loudly enough to send Dief skulking into the kitchen. It was fantastic and exciting, and Ray could feel Fraser tugging up his shirt with his free hand, but he didn't stop until Fraser tried to pull it over his head.

Ray sat up on his knees and yanked it the rest of the way off and threw it on the floor. He pulled Fraser up to sitting so he could do the same to him, and then tackled him flat on the bed again, necking and writhing and just wallowing in the carnal thrill of hot skin on skin and the excitement of being really turned on.

It turned into a perverted game of rough and tumble in which they should have been pretty evenly matched, but Fraser kept allowing Ray to get the best of him and then moaning with pleasure as he rubbed up against Ray's thigh.

When Fraser reached down to unfasten his jeans and shove his underwear out of the way so he could do it naked, Ray faltered a little and said, "Whoa, time out, hang on a minute."

"_What now_...?" Fraser whined impatiently, losing all trace of the contrite wayward boyfriend he'd been playing.

"Hey, I'm cool," Ray panted, untangling his arm so he could look at Fraser face to face, "It's just that we've pretty much reached the limits of my practical experience here, and whereas I can pretty much imagine what goes where, I'm not exactly in on the nuances, you know?"

The look on Fraser's face was one of great relief, and he said, "Oh, is that all?...Don't worry, I know what to do."

"You do?" Ray asked, seriously taken aback. "You've had sex with a guy before?"

"Well...not exactly..."

Ray glanced into the kitchen. "How long were you on that ice floe?"

Fraser huffed and explained, "As it happens, I have had occasion to do some research on the subject in the past."

"Oh, yeah?" Ray smirked, turning back to him. "Just what kind of a library did your grandparents run?"

"It wasn't at the library, Ray. You see, although the majority of my posts have been quite remote, we were fortunate enough to have internet access, at least part of the time."

"You were lookin' at internet porn!!" Ray laughed out loud and poked Fraser in the ribs. "You were sittin' up in the Yukon, cruisin' the net for babes in mukluks or whatever."

Fraser sighed and closed his eyes.

"Wait a minute, you were up there looking at _gay_ porn?"

Fraser opened one eye and looked at him. "Well...my options for companionship _were_ rather limited at the time, and it seemed prudent to be well versed in a variety of--Look, that doesn't matter right now. What matters, is that I have a working knowledge of the mechanics of male sexual techniques, and I can tell you right now that the majority of them require more preparation than I have patience for at the moment."

"So what's your plan then?" Ray asked, leaning in close to press against Fraser's body.

"Perhaps it would be best to start with something we're both already quite familiar with that can be readily-" Ray got the picture and reached down to curl a hand around Fraser's insistent cock. "_OH yes_..." Fraser moaned, arching his back and abandoning his explanation.

"This is good?" Ray asked, stroking him slowly.

Fraser nodded and licked his lip. "This is very good," he said breathlessly. One hand was fisted in the blanket and the other was tense on Ray's back.

"And this does it for ya?" Ray purred, pushing his hand under Fraser's head to grab hold of his hair like before. He picked up the pace, working Fraser harder and faster.

Fraser's eyes fluttered shut. "Yes...Yes it does." He had that same look on his face that he'd had in the bar, trapped against the wall with some young punk's mouth on his pants, only now it was Ray doing that to him.

Ray moaned at the sight, and he leaned closer and gave Fraser's hair a little tug. The ghost of a smile crossed Fraser's face, and Ray raised his voice and snapped, "Then I better not find you whorin' around in some cheap dive with a blond munchkin in your lap again, do I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?!"

"Oh dear god, _yes!_" Fraser groaned, crying out as he came hard, clutching frantically at Ray's arm. His heel dug into the mattress as he pushed closer, tighter, burying his face in Ray's shoulder. "Crystal clear, I swear it..."

"That's good," Ray managed while staring at the unbelievable sight of Fraser's hips still thrusting as his body shuddered and slowly came down from the high of an intense orgasm.

Ray could feel Fraser's hot breath puffing against his neck, and the soft vibrations of a low moan and a hum of satisfied pleasure. And then he could feel Fraser's broad hand slipping down the front of his trousers, and holy christ if he wasn't grateful for Yukon internet access and long cold nights, because Fraser knew what the hell he was doing, and it suddenly made a lot more sense why he didn't date all that much.

It took all of about four minutes for Ray to be clinging to Fraser's shoulders and swearing in Italian, and then he, too, was promising never to whore around or play with blond pipsqueaks.

"Fraser..." he panted, finally, "My god. That was...really amazing."

"Yes, it was," Fraser said, his voice still somewhat ragged. "Thank you."

"Hey, you know me," Ray said, settling down on his back and stretching out to ease the kinks from his legs, "always willing to lend a hand to a friend in need."

Fraser turned with a pained look on his face. "Ray..."

"What? That was funny."

"Honestly, Ray, puns are the lowest form of humor aside from slapstick and those dumb jokes they print on the inside of children's bubblegum wrappers."

"You weren't complaining a few minutes ago..."

"Well, no, but that wasn't funny either."

"No, of course not. I'm just sayin'...don't bite the hand that-"

"_Ray!_"

End


End file.
